The present invention relates generally to vehicle suspension systems and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides a suspension system having a composite beam.
It is increasingly important for truck and trailer suspension systems to be made lighter and have increased load-carrying capacities. This is due, in part, to increased fuel costs and other costs of transporting goods by wheeled vehicles. By making the vehicle lighter, less fuel is consumed. By increasing the load-carrying capacity, more cargo may be transported by an individual vehicle.
It is known to fabricate suspension system components out of laminated material to decrease the weight of the components. However, prior methods of constructing these components are seen to be unsatisfactory, since they are very time-consuming and labor-intensive. One example is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,263 (the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by this reference).
From the foregoing, it can be seen that it would be quite desirable to provide improved methods of constructing suspension systems having reduced weight and increased load-carrying capacities.